User blog:NovaTsukimori/Nova JUMP September-October 2017
Encode Decryptor ENDE-JP052 - R Dimension Zero Defrag Normal Spell Card Discard 1 "Dimension Zero" Spell/Trap; draw 2 cards. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Impure Monster you control with Impure Material; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the monster with the highest ATK installed on it as material (your choice, if tied). You can only use this effect of "Dimension Zero Defrag" once per turn. ENDE-JP058 - C They Come When You Sleep Normal Spell Card Target 1 Flip monster in your GY; Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Noctem" monster from your Deck to your hand. ENDE-JP028 - C Fallout Beast Wispon EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Effect Level 4 1300/1700 If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it. An Impure Monster that has this card as material gains this effect. · You can delete 1 material from this card, then target 1 "Fallout Beast" monster in your GY with a different name from this card; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect once per turn. ENDE-JP029 - R Fallout Beast Bridgett EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Effect Level 4 0/0 You can discard this card; add 1 "Fallout" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Fallout Beast Bridgett" once per turn. ENDE-JP062 - SR Fallout Plains Field Spell Card All "Fallout Beast" monsters you control gain 300 ATK. Once per turn: You can destroy 1 monster you control or in your hand, and if you do, add 1 "Fallout Beast" monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card in the Field Zone is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Fallout Beast" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Fallout Plains" once per turn. ENDE-JP074 - SR/ScR Metallic Madness Normal Trap Card Once per chain, if you activate a card or effect, while this card is in your GY: Lose 50 LP. Structure Deck LEGEND: Pendulum Rebirth SL03-JP041 - UR Rift Beast - Blood Moon Dragon King Apocalypse DARK/Dragon/Link/Pendulum/Effect Pendulum Scale: 1/1 3000/LINK-4 Link Arrows: Left, Top, Right, Bottom Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 DARK Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. Monster Effect: 2+ DARK monsters, except Tokens Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, while you control this Link Summoned card that used a Link Monster as any of its materials: Move this card's Link Arrows to point to the zones next to their previous positions. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster; destroy all monsters this card points to, and if you do, this card can make one additional attack per Battle Phase this turn for each monster destroyed. If this card is destroyed in the Monster Zone: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone. SL03-JP021 Plaguespreader Zombie SL03-JP022 Maxx "C" SL03-JP026 Cosmic Cyclone SL03-JP028 Wavering Eyes (fate unknown in the TCG version) SL03-JP029 Dark Hole (is replaced by Raigeki in the TCG version) SL03-JP039 Solemn Strike SL03-JP040 Solemn Judgment Category:Blog posts